The Native Vampires
by TheTragicLoneWolf
Summary: The Native Vampires are back in their city. Lexa, Indra, Octavia, Bellamy, Raven will soon reunite as the remaining members of the Coppice Family. While vampires, witches, and werewolfs have always been each others frenemies. What will happen once they realize the Natives have someone who contains the power of all three supernatural groups. Clexa, Linctavia, Bellamy/Echo & more.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own "The 100" characters. Just the characters I make up along the way.**

 **Authors Note: Sorry for any bad grammar and/or any misspelling errors.**

* * *

Over the course of my long life I have become to believe that we are bond forever to those of whom we share blood. And while we may not choose our family, that bond can be our greatest strength or our deepest regret. This unfortunate truth has haunted me for as along as I can recall. Yet, family is a priority to someone such as I. Though, through our meaningless battles between one another we've come to realize family is all that is left for us. So why not end the immaturity that the Coppice family has ungratefully stirred and own up to our precious title. After all we are The Native Vampires.

300 years ago. Along Lake Champlain located in Burlington, Vermont:

 **Unknown Man 1:** _There is no one here._

 **Unknown Man 2:** _That's what was expected. Shall we do her here?_

 **Unknown Girl:** _No please!_

 **Unknown Man 1:** _This will be excellent, am I not correct?_

 **Unknown Man 2:** _Suppose we ought to find out._

Both men and two more bit in laughter.

 **Unknown Girl:** _No, No please_!

Octavia had ears on what she heard. Since Lexa and Indra listened in too, they decided to intervene in the disgusting intentions of the four men.

Octavia single handedly took one of the men, catching the attention of the other three. Immediately after, she took another making the remaining look behind them.

One of two that remained took off in sprint, but of course he was but a fool. No human could ever out run a vampire.

Indra who loves when prey tries to escape, took him with a simple grasp.

One man still remained.

That man stared in fear for he did not know what was happening. Hearing a noise behind him as if it were a whisper to his ear he turned frantically.

Octavia took the chance and stood behind him.

 **Octavia:** _Hello._

The man once again turned, facing now the beauty that is Octavia.

 **Octavia:** _Lovely to see a man trying to penetrate a helpless woman. Can I eat him, sister?_

The sarcasm words leaving her tongue in the most angry way possible.

 **Lexa:** _I rather you didn't._

The man turned once more feeling the ut most feared and dizziness felt upon in a human life.

The lovely yet dangerously looking brunette came into view.

 **Lexa:** _Don't be afraid._

 **Unknown Man 1:** _What kind of hell demons are you?_

 **Octavia:** _We're vampires darling. The Native Vampires. I am Octavia._

Octavia looked towards Lexa.

 **Octavia:** _Lexa. Our other siblings who are not here at the moment: Anya, Bellamy._

 **Indra:** _Are we saving the best for last?_

The dark skinned, short haired and charming brunette came into view.

 **Octavia:** _And of course our half sister Indra. Ignore her she's a beast._

 **Indra:** _Haha._

She smirked at her sisters name calling tactics.

 **Indra:** _We came to find the origin of my land and you so happen to be found being an idiot near it. And well I don't like idiots very much._

 **Lexa:** _Indra, we share the same land. And we are without a doubt equal._

Sir, would you be so good to tell us why you insisted on raping this girl?

Lexa gestured to the girl who know laid unconsciously on the ground.

 **Unknown Man 1:** _Uh um._

 **Lexa:** _Ah, well I see you do not have an answer. Your intentions shall be punished. Now, don't worry this will only hurt for quite a bit._

She smirked widely.

Within a second Lexa was merely inches from the man. She took a bite into his vain filled neck. Blood poured into the mouth of a vampire that was greatly in needing to be fed. The body fell limb, leaving her to hold him.

Once done, she dropped his hopelessly body to ground.

 **Lexa:** _Imbecile._

She spat out towards the now dead man.

 **Indra:** _Now that we are fed but not fully fed yet. Haha. Shall we start our new home?_

 **Lexa:** _Our new home, yes. But I believe all of our family should be present. Let's wake the others shall we?_

 **Indra:** _Lets_.

 **Octavia:** _First, get this poor girl home_.

 **Lexa:** _Ah, yes. The girl. She slipped my mind._

 **Indra:** _Why can't we feast on her too?_

Indra could smell her scent, she felt bad for the lovely girl but she was so focused on getting fed.

 **Lexa:** _Indra, now now behave. You'll have plenty of time to feed, we have matters to take care of with the rest of our siblings. Octavia take care of the girl while Indra and I go awaken the others._

 **Octavia:** _Anything for you big sister._

She said sarcastically.

 **Lexa:** _So impatient when not fed fully. Both of you are more alike then you think._

They all smiled at Lexa's comment.

They surely missed one another.

 **Lexa:** _Ah, and one last thing._

Lexa eyed with love at her two younger siblings.

 **Lexa:** _Welcome Home. The Coppice Family shall reunite once again. This time forever._


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: i do not own the 100 nor its characters. Only the characters I make up along the way.

Authors Note: sorry for any errors, misspelled words or bad grammar.

 **Lexa's POV** :

After taking a long stroll down this small city I've become to realize that upon our arrival 300 years ago, this place surely has grown. We built Burlington to call it home, but unfortunately things took place that I was not in control of. I for one have not been here since those unforgivable actions took place upon this very land. Making it hard to bare, but since I am the oldest and my siblings including myself are now orphans I have taken upon the responsibility of bringing my family together once again. Though, I was in a state of miserably anger caused by not being able to save my older sister Anya. I put myself together, remembering that I swear to her one simple task: to keep our family safe and close if she were to ever have gone. Now of course I know I have not done a very good job of this but I am back to finally keep my word, to repair us where it all began.

To come to my surprise it seems that one of my siblings has chosen to come home too. I recognized the presence she gives off when I came past the city line. Though I have not spoken to Indra since I closed myself off. I wonder why she came home, then I recalled that my little sister was in love with this place. Maybe she was trying to run it again.

After looking around the city and not being able to locate my sister but finding out the she got into a bit of trouble, I decided to go in to this bar that use to be called "The Gus." Now it seems someone else owned the place and changed the name to "The Griffin." What a particular name for a bar, must mean something to the owner. I would hope so since I use to own it myself at one point. Naming it after my real father, who was an honorable man that I loved but was said to be killed by the same man who killed Anya. The same man who has not been caught but hates myself and very one of my siblings. He blames us for our mothers death, but my mother was the reason for what we are. Though she might of not been the best mother, she gave her life so we could become vampires. My siblings and I were the very first vampires ever to be made, that is the reason why we are called The Native Vampires. A Native cannot be killed only by another Native or white oak stakes. But white oak itself is almost impossible to find. And even if found and made into a stake it would have to be aimed perfectly to our hearts in order for us to truly die. Though the last person to be known with such weapon was the murderer of Anya and my father. Though we got a hold of it and destroyed it we could not get a hold of him.

Someone bumping into me snapped me of my thoughts, realizing I've been standing and lost in thought of looking upon the bar. It hasn't changed much but has been greatly updated. I take a seat on one of the stools along the counter of the bar.

As I look for the bartender to order, my eyes lay on the back of a beautiful blonde. Though I have not seen her face, it is not needed for I know she's truly beautiful. A perfectly shaped body and lovely blonde wavy hair that goes all the way down to the lower part of her back. This lovely woman is wearing a tight black t-shirt, and pair or blue skinny jeans that brings out her figure fairly enough to have any man drooling. And what seems to be a pair of black sort like boots to match the shirt.

As she turns I see her smile, and it is brighter than the sun itself if I wasn't a Native I'm surely definite that I would burn under the brightness caused by her smile. This made me show a smile of my own. Trying to convince my own eyes to stop looking at her, to respect the lovely woman, my eyes would not budge. My eyes found hers. And those eyes, I could drown in forever. The color of her eyes were the beautifulest blue I have ever seen in my existence. Those ocean blue eyes could make an any human or non-human being melt right there and then. As she noticed me looking upon her she approached closer.

Clarke: So, what brings you to The Griffin?

Lexa: I use to live here.

Clarke: Really? When?

Lexa: Oh, it feels like a hundred years ago.

Clarke: I just moved back myself. What brought you back? And what type of drink would you like?

Lexa: To be honest, I somewhat missed it. Also, my sister is here somewhere. I am afraid she got herself into somewhat of a bit of a bind. And a whiskey neat please.

Clarke: You say that like its a common occurrence.

She told me while serving me my drink.

Lexa: Well we, She's complicated. Stubborn and a little temperamental. See we don't share the same father, of course that never bothered me but my sister well, she's never been a big fan of that fact. Feeling like she never really belonged. All told she has a history of always getting into some sort of trouble.

I take a sip while admiring the beauty that this woman.

Clarke: I am guessing you have a long history of getting her out of it?

I smirked at the remark, if she only knew.

Clarke: What kind of a bind is your sister in?

Lexa: That I have yet to find out, I pursue to find out soon from her herself of course. But haven't had such luck to locate her.

Clarke: Well I just hope she's not that much in trouble she might need a doctor if she finds herself badly hurt.

I stared at her a bit questionably. Wondering why out of all things her mind would think my sibling would be in need of a doctor or any medical attention.

Clarke: Sorry, a bartender with a medical degree.

She giggled and it was the most lovely giggle my ears have ever heard. Then a thought came across my mind, I don't even know the lovely girls name. Looking for a name tag of some sort. I spot it. Clarke is the name I read, a unique lovely name for a beautiful breath taking woman. It suits her so perfectly. Clarke, so so lovely.

Lexa: Listen, Clarke.

I say with a smile.

Lexa: I'm looking for someone who might shed some light on this current predicament. She works here Aria SinClair any idea where I might find her?

Clarke: No, but I know someone who might. But first I want to make a deal.

Lexa: Oh? What type of deal, Clarke?

I will never get enough of that name.

Clarke: Information for information. I tell you the information needed to find this girl Aria but you have to give me your name.

I smiled immediately. Simplest deal I will ever agree on, a win win situation for me.

Lexa: Haha, my name is Alexandria Coppice, but you can call me Lexa for short.

I smiled.

Clarke: Coppice? Being you are from here and the last name you contain. I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you come from the line of family that built this city?

Lexa: Indeed.

Clarke: Interesting. She lives close to the bayou, I believe it is her cousin. Katelyn Quinn.

Lexa: Excuse me?

Clarke: The information on the girl you are looking for that works here.

Lexa: Ah, yes. I apologize, I'm quite forgetful when it comes to talking with beautiful women.

I noticed Clarke blushed immediately to the comment. I smile knowing I have made my impact.

Clarke: Ah, I see. Well my apologizes for making you forgetful. Plus, I always seem to be intrigued by beautiful women too, especially one who wears a black suit that she can surely rock any day.

Clarke smiled to me. I hardly know this woman and she already had me right where she wanted me.

Lexa: Well Clarke, I assure you that beautiful women such as you and I, should talk more often, perhaps you would like to give me the honors to take you on a date some day?

I smirk, knowing she won't say no.

Clarke: A date? You hardly know me.

She smiled once again. God that beautiful smile.

Lexa: Ah, well see isn't that the purpose of a date? To get to know one another other?

Clarke: Yes, yes it. Well whenever you want to go on this date, let me know I'm always here. I live right above the bar.

Lexa: Is that a yes then?

Clarke: Yes, yes it is.

I am certainly still having a hard time believing that I haven't yet burned under her intense lovely stare and that beautiful smile.

Lexa: Thank you, Clarke. I assure you, you will love it. Now I must go, I have a sister to find.

I say, dropping three one hundred dollar bills on the counter.

Lexa: Keep the tip. Take as a gift from me, buy yourself whatever you'd like to wear for our date. I know either way you will look the ut most ravishing.

I smiled to her. And she smiled back.

Clarke: Wow, now you are just showing off, Ms. Coppice.

Lexa: Perhaps, but a lovely woman like you Clarke, should be treated highly.

Clarke: Well that's very generous of you.

I smirk widely.

Lexa: Have a good night, Clarke.

Clarke: Have a nice night, Lexa. It was lovely meeting you and I wish you the best of luck in finding your sister.

I nodded and smiled small to her after getting up from the stool.

As I get outside I have to recall to take a breath. Clarke certainly is the one for me, I know it. Though I just met her, I figured it out when I suddenly felt so protective of her and wanting to make sure everyone knew she was mine.

But she is not, yet at least.

Though if she did not want me, that will be okay, I will not force her. But I will protect her to my last breath that is for sure. I would never of thought of falling in love again. I hope you like me as much as I like you, Clarke. I say to myself as though if she could hear but I knew she could not.

Now to find this Katelyn Quinn and figure out why her cousin Aria SinClair is getting Indra into some trouble. Also, to find Indra. Seems I have a lot of finding to do.


	3. Chapter 3

**Lexa's POV:**

Approaching the building of the complex, I make sure it is the correct address for this Katelyn Quinn. My eyes then come upon on a beautiful garden. I am not the type to like flowers but I don't particular dislike them. If I had a choice in choosing a flower it would have to be a Red Rose. It is beautiful insight, even from afar. Yet underestimate the flower and you will get hurt by the thorns it contains. Lovely yet, dangerous. Exactly in comparison to myself. It also happens to obtain my favorite color, red.

Admiring the beauty of the garden, I catch a shadow out of the corner of my eye. As I peered around the corner, I see a young tan woman picking the flowers ever so neatly, making absolute sure none of the roses get harmed.

I stare at her, studying the woman, trying to figure out if she had ever met my family and I. Most importantly if she was in the group of people that were not a big fan of the Coppice family. Recalling the most I could, I could not pin point if I had met her, but something about her felt quite familiar.

 **Katelyn** : Are you going to continue staring at me, Alexandria? Or do you want to talk?

 **Lexa** : You know who I am.

 **Katelyn** : For one, a Native Vampire always wears a suit. But I think it is your extra pasty skin that gives you away.

She giggles ever so slightly

 **Katelyn** : You and your family are famous among the witches.

She smiles but then her smile fades.

 **Katelyn** : Your sister is back in town.

That's where I interrupt, knowing very well that most people in this town are not very fond of Indra.

 **Lexa** : Indra is here because she learned that a witch is conspiring against her. So much so, it seems this witch was eagerly trying to draw her here. Someone by the name of Aria SinClair, ever heard of her?

 **Katelyn** : Well if she's looking for Aria, she's a little late.

I tilt my head wondering what she meant. Studying her facial features, I see her eyes saddened. I come to realization that Aria SinClair might be dead.

 **Lexa** : Are you telling me she's dead?

Katelyn brings her hands to her hips almost as if she were mad at me for saying those words. She lets her head hang down, her eyes immediately watering. She takes a moment but she eventually looks up at me and sighs. And all those gestures were all I needed to know my answer. I stay quiet for I do not know what to say. I don't even know this woman let alone know who Aria was.

 **Katelyn** : C'mon, her sister Spencer is going to want to talk to you.

I stay quiet. Debating wether or not to follow her. If she is dead I do not care. My sister is no longer in a bind. But something was telling that she died because of something involving somehow my family and my curiosity is really wanting to know why. So I decide to follow.

A dead woman laid on the ground. Surrounded by what seemed as her family. One woman particularly stood out, she was a young brunette with skin almost as mine. The only difference was that she was not a vampire. She was sitting by the dead woman's head, crying. I took this woman as Spencer. I eyed the dead body and I turned to look at Katelyn who had stopped a few inches before me.

 **Lexa** : That's Aria SinClair?

She nodded ever so slightly, her eyes beginning to water more. I looked back to the scene, studying how they just left her there. Seem to whoever did this didn't care. This whoever could've been Indra.

 **Lexa** : Killed in public for anyone to find.

I say as a out loud observation.

 **Katelyn** : The only people who come around this part of town are the witches. Her sister has come to take her body. Her spirit can't rest until it's properly entered into the cemetery.

 **Lexa** : Please tell me my sister had nothing to do with this.

 **Katelyn** : No, Aria died because she got caught doing magic.

As soon as the word no left her tongue, it was a relief. But her dying for being caught doing something she was born to do?

 **Lexa** : What do mean she got "caught" doing magic?

Before she could answer, a whistle was heard. As if it were a owner calling it's pack of dogs. I turned to the sound of the whistle, which happened to be coming from behind Aria's family of witches. All of the witches turned frantically as if knowing who it was. While I was trying to comprehend what was going on.

 **Katelyn** : If you want to know who killed Aria, you are about to get your first glimpse of Lincoln in action.

 _Lincoln_? Shocked by the name said.

 **Lexa** : The vampire Lincoln?

 **Katelyn** : Things have changed since your family left this town. Lincoln, has changed.

Before I could respond, I see three vampires jump down from the building closest to the body.

 **Katelyn** : I am asking you, stay hidden. If Lincoln finds out that a witch let the Natives back into town my people will be slaughtered.

Hearing these words I immediately run up to a balcony. Getting there in a matter of two seconds. Thanking myself for having super vampire speed.

 **Lincoln** : Well, well, well. What do we have here?

A young tan man appeared, wearing a black leather jacket along with a pair of dark blue biker jeans. Wearing a white V-neck shirt underneath and what seemed as white sneakers to match his shirt.

Katelyn was speaking true. I stare in shock for it seemed I was looking at a ghost. How could it be that he was there standing on the street? Lincoln was dead. But my eyes do not lie, Lincoln is alive.

 **Lincoln** : I got to tell you Spence, this street corner has not proven the luckiest spot for your people tonight.

The other vampires in Lincoln's group show their teeth and hiss to the witches.

 **Lincoln** : About 30 minutes ago we had to teach your sister a little lesson.

 **Spencer** : We are putting her to rest, Lincoln. Leave us alone.

 **Lincoln** : I never said you could move the body. Matter of fact I left it here for a reason. To send a message.

He then turns to face all of them.

 **Lincoln** : If anybody is thinking about joining a rebellion, my rules state that witches can't practice magic in the Spanish Quarter. And yet a little bird informed me that Aria SinClair was cooking something magically delicious.

Since when has Lincoln been so ruthless, become so feared by many? How did he become to gain so much power? He has definitely changed dramatically. But how did we not know he was alive all this time? Lincoln made eye contact with Spencer once again. This time looking a bit angry.

 **Lincoln** : Oh, now that I have you here. Quick Q & A , my old friend Indra...

I stepped forward in interest from hearing my sisters name come from his tongue.

 **Lincoln** : ... came asking for, out of all people, Aria SinClair. Any idea why?

 **Spencer** : I don't know. Witches don't get involved in Vampire business.

 **Lincoln** : Hmm. The would be pretty stupid. That's for sure.

Lincoln walks around Spencer, eyeing her. Trying to intimidate her. And then stops behind her. Leaning in ever so close to the girls ear.

 **Lincoln** : Go back to your shop, cook up some of the famous gambo, and keep those tourists happy.

Spencer shakes her head in disbelief. Lincoln then looks at what seemed as his right hand man.

 **Lincoln** : Take the body.

He orders to the vampire.

The vampire immediately listens and walk towards the body. Spencer then starts pushing and hitting the vampire.

 **Spencer** : No! No! Stop! Stop!

Some of the other vampires step in to hold her back.

 **Spencer** : Lincoln!?

 **Lincoln** : I'm going to hold on to your sisters body until maybe you remember why Indra is here.

Lincoln starts walking away with his group behind him.

 **Spencer** : Lincoln, please! Her body won't be at peace!

 **Lincoln** : Not my problem!

Lincoln yells back, almost in a chanting way to indicate he really doesn't give a hell's demon.

All I can do is stare. Not believing Lincoln is alive but also that he has become almost like Indra and I. But another thing that came into mind was Octavia. Octavia needs to know he's alive. They were in love for god sakes and she too believed he was dead. I get as far as I could from the scene. In response, I pull out my cellphone to dial Octavia. Unlocking it quickly and going to Octavia's contact. As I press for it to call her, I wonder how she will react. I place the phone to my ear, shakenly. Three rings and she answers.

 **Octavia** : Hello sister.

 **Lexa** : Octavia.. I ...

I can't seem to spit out of the words

 **Octavia** : What is it, Lexa? Are you hurt? ...is _she_ hurt?

 **Lexa** : No sister, we're fine, but someone we know very well is running the Spanish Quarter.

 **Octavia** : who might that be?

 **Lexa** : It's.. it's Lincoln.

Silence was all I heard from the other end. I decided to give her a moment to think it throughly, hopefully she won't become angry at him. She let out a breath, I don't know if it was in relief, disbelief or she had forgotten about breathing. Though we are vampires, we do have a heart along with its beat and we do breathe. Otherwise how would we be able to smell things and feel emotions.

* * *

 **Octavia's POV** :

Lincoln is alive, after all these years the one true person who was meant for me is alive. Why did he not reach out to me or any of us? We loved him. I loved him. Hearing these words from Lexa just doesn't seem true. But I know Alexandria would not lie to me. Remembering that I was still on phone with Lexa who by the way interrupted my bath. I let out a breath, reminding myself that there is such thing as oxygen.

 **Octavia** : You mean to tell me after all these years Lincoln is alive and well?

 **Lexa** : Quite. I don't want to be rude and not acknowledge the fact that Lincoln in alive. But it seems our sister has wondered into a war zone. And I haven't been able to find her. ...

As Lexa talks to me I chug the glass of champagne I had in hand, for I know I need it. Especially since our bitch sister seems to always be in trouble. God I truly miss Bell, he needs to come back not just for me but for all of us. Raven as well, those two have seem to be ignoring us but I don't blame them. I know we all needed our space after what happened. Hopefully they'll come home soon. Also, I really hope Lincoln still loves me as much as I still love him.

* * *

 **Lexa's POV** :

 **Lexa** : ... Lincoln who cross sired and brought up underneath his own weight now rules a menagerie of untrained vampires. Running wild, killing in public for any human to come upon. As for the witches, they are held in subjugation. I doubt Indra had any idea of what she was walking into.

 **Octavia** : Sorry, what was that? I stop paying attention after our sister.

 **Lexa** : Octavia-

 **Octavia** : Our hateful, traitorous, bitch of a sister. Who crushed any sympathy I once had for her. By her repeated efforts of ensuring you nor I, know happiness out of her own selfish universe.

 **Lexa** : Blood is Blood no matter what, Octavia. That was what we once sweared to each other. What I sweared to Anya.

 **Octavia** : Consider this me calling take backs.

 **Lexa** : Oh you've called take backs dozens of times over the centuries. Yet when Dante found us and chased us from this very small city-

 **Octavia** : I may be old, Lexa but I'm hardly senile. She daggered me for 80 years. Do you recall why? Because I had the courage to live my life on my own without her.

 **Lexa** : Enough.

I say with such force that silenced her.

 **Lexa** : I believe our sister's in trouble. So whatever is going on between Lincoln and the witches, it is enough to bring not just one but two Natives back into town. It is obvious the witches lured Indra here, I'd like to know why.

Frustrated with Octavia's stubbornness and attitude I hang up the phone not giving her a chance to respond. I love her to death but wether she likes it or not, we are family and I am going to keep my promise to Anya. Even if it takes years to make Indra and Octavia realize they are much more a like than they think.

* * *

I find the corner shop of the witches. I read "The Brew" from the sign hanging above the door. No lights are on, indicating it was closed but upon knowing the witches, I am sure someone is still there. My hearing then picks up on a door being slammed, it seems it came from behind the shop. I immediately go investigate but before I could enter the ally way leading behind the shop, my eyes then lay on Spencer SinClair coming down a small flight of stairs seeming more distraught than before. I wouldn't blame her for that feeling. I know if someone had my sisters body I would be infuriated. Staying back a few feet where I could not be seen nor detected, I watch her. She cries again this time punching the brick wall beside her. She then looks upon a table that had white candles lit in a circle.

Sighing she speaks to the candles.

 **Spencer** : You got me into this Aria, give me the strength to finish it.

She closes her eyes as if she were about to start a spell. Then the door behind her opens and slams. I laugh to myself knowing that this is such an old tactic used by vampires to scare anyone. One of two, which I know for sure are two since I noticed them on the roof top, jumps down and then hurriedly runs to cover so he could not be seen by Spencer. As Spencer turns around, obviously startled by the events, she is met by a built white male with brownish blondish hair. Who happens to be just staring at her. These vampires aren't as untrained as I thought. But surely need to be taught new tricks. I then see Spencer make an annoyed face.

 **Spencer** : The doors work you know?

 **Unknown Male** : You're doing magic?

The other vampire then jumps down right behind her, causing her to turn around and face the dark skinned man.

 **Spencer** : I'm praying to my dead sister. Go ahead pay your respects.

She then turns around, and I don't know if as to walk away or just to face the other.

 **Unknown Male** : Ah, don't make this a thing Spencer. The hybrid was looking for Aria, Lincoln wants to know why.

I step closer, knowing how this will end if she does not give them an answer about my sister, or what they call "The Hybrid."

 **Spencer** : I'd say ask Aria herself but I guess you can't since Lincoln killed her.

She then makes an attempt to walk away, and in seconds one of the vampires bear hugs her from behind. Causing both vampires to show their teeth and hiss. Spencer then tries to struggle herself out of the vampires grasp. I know very well if I do not intervene they will kill Spencer, and since she might know why Indra was lured here, I can not afford for her to die.

I run behind the man who bear hugged Spencer and stick my hand right beneath his shoulder blade. Once feeling his beating heart in my hand I pull it out with enough force that might of broken more than just his ribs. He falls backwards on me while I carry his numb body to the roof top, leaving it there so the other won't run. I then let the heart drop out of my hand, making sure it landed right behind the dark skinned vampire. Hearing it, he looks frantically at it. I was surely right, they needed to be taught new tactics. He looks up trying to figure out where it came from. Since he was a bit distracted I decided to run behind him as well, waiting for him to turn. He hisses in anger and turned to face Spencer but of course he was met by me. I grab him by the neck, hearing his bone crack, picked him up to a wall that was on the right of me and then tossed him on a sort like metal stake piece that was sticking out on the other wall that was now located behind me. Making sure the stake went throw his heart he turns a light blue indicating that he is dead. I stare slightly at him, then I recall I am not alone. Spencer stood there with a hand over her mouth eyeing me with fear. But of course she does not need to fear me, I just saved her life.

 **Lexa** : I'm Alexandria.

I introduce myself knowing she does not recognize me but has probably heard of me. She lets out a breath in response, as if my name meant something. Though she is still obviously scared.

 **Lexa** : You've heard of me?

I asked carefully. She nods frantically while looking at me.

 **Spencer** : Yes.

She stated. Her voice trembling.

 **Lexa** : So why don't you tell me what business your family has with my sister?

* * *

Spencer asked if I could follow her to Randell Cemetery and explain to me everything whilst there. Saying it would make much more sense if I saw her. Who was this "her" I asked yet she did not answer. She solely requested to see for myself otherwise I wouldn't believe her, so I went. Upon arriving at the cemetery, seeing that Spencer entered first I was met by a force that would not let me through the gated door. I looked at Spencer questionably, wondering why I could not enter. She stared at me for a moment then sighed.

 **Spencer** : This is sacred ground, which means vampires have to be invited in. But since I'm desperate, come on in.

I stepped in carefully and the force had gone. Surprised by this I didn't say anything to Spencer, I just followed to where she was leading me.

 **Spencer** : We can talk freely here.

 **Lexa** : I suggest you start talking.

Spencer came to a stop by a corner of a large tombstone. I stepped closer to her and wondered why she stopped. I had almost forgotten that this had to do with Indra, and I needed to know why her sister lured here.

 **Lexa** : What did your sister want with Indra?

Spencer then turned to face me.

 **Spencer** : Isn't it obvious? We have a vampire problem and we need help. Lincoln has an army backing him. The witches have been trying to fight back, we haven't had much luck. Until Aria came across a girl who happens to be a werewolf, passing through the Spanish Quarter from a small town in Maine.

I stare at her trying to figure out how this could connect to my sister. Spencer then smirked and looked at me fully.

 **Spencer** : She had a special connection to your sister.

 **Lexa** : What kind of connection?

Spencer: Apparently they spent some time together. One thing led to another and now the special werewolf girl is pregnant. And the father, well I should say the mother, is your sister Indra.

 **Lexa** : Impossible.

 **Spencer** : Nothing's impossible, especially when it comes to your sister. Think about it. They call her "The Hybrid" right?

All I can do and have been doing is stare at her. Not comprehending how this could've happened. Indra was born a woman with a mans middle part and it has never been a secret for she's proud, as well as we, for being born that way. Yet the thought of her impregnating another woman never crossed my mind. For the vampire gene is dominant against the werewolf gene when it comes to the Hybrid that is my sister. I'm sure it never crossed Indra's mind either. I am brought out of my thoughts by Spencer yelling at whom ever to bring out the girl. Hearing footsteps I look eagerly to see who this woman was and to see if Spencer was speaking true. I see the witches in a diamond formation come towards me then spread into two lines next to her, leaving her enough room to be visible but also protected. And that's when I finally lay eyes upon the young sun kissed brunette of a woman who now stands before me. She's wearing a white and light blue plaid shirt with black skinny jeans. As well as a white tank top of some sort was seen since outer shirt was unbuttoned all the way down. With matching her tank top and jeans she wears a pair of Converse shoes. I listen in to her heart beat trying to convey if she was perhaps lying to us. I hear the beat but hear another as well, it is faint but it's surely there. This faint heart beat I know does not belong to any of the witches, myself nor the girl but it is coming from inside the girl. I listen in really focused this time, finally hearing the full beat of a tiny heart. And the sound awakens a protectiveness instinct that screams family. This girl does not lie, Spencer is speaking true. This girl is pregnant with Indra's child.

 **Callie** : And who the hell are you?

The mother of my nephew or niece asks me curiously.


	4. Chapter 4

**Lexa's POV:**

I do not know if Indra wants this baby and I certainly doubt that she is even aware that she is now a mother to an unborn child. Though it is one of the main concerns, the most important of them all is that our enemies will become the child's enemies. The baby will be seen as an easy target and I will certainly not lose another member of my family.

 **Callie:** _Are you going to stare at me all night or are you going to answer my question?_

Snapping me out of my thoughts, I can see why this girl intrigued Indra. She is what would be considered as the sarcastic type.

 **Lexa:** _I am Alexandria Coppice, Indra's sister._

She looks at me with realization and doesn't say a word. I takes my eyes off her and look towards Spencer.

 **Lexa:** _Spencer, would you gives us a moment in private, please._

 **Spencer:** _Sure, you all can talk in there._

She points to a room which is lighted in candles, seeming like a practice quarter.

* * *

After pacing around the quarter and trying to calm my thoughts, I decide it is best to just ask the girl questions.

 **Lexa:** _So, have they been holding you here against your will?_

 **Callie:** _They lured me out to the lake, where I was looking for a particular someone from my pa... family, but they grabbed me and did all these weird witchy whatever to see if I was actually pregnant. I don't get it, I mean your sister is a vampire, vampires are considered dead they can't have children._

 **Lexa:** _Perhaps, if you knew my sisters story it would explain how this is possible._

I take a seat next to the girl, studying her carefully. Oh the story she's about to hear.

 **Lexa:** _In the beginning our family was human. A thousand years ago, now. My oldest sister Anya, myself, Indra, and our step-brother Cage. Although our mother practiced in the dark arts, we were just a family trying to survive in a time where it was quite difficult to do so. And for better or worse, we were happy. That is however, until one night Cage was killed by our villagers greatest threat. Men that could transform into wolves during a full moon. Our family was devastated. None more than, at the time our step-father and Cage's real father, Dante. Desperate to protect the rest of us, Dante forced our mother to call upon her dark magic to make us stronger, immortal. Of course with this speed, this strength, this immortality came with a hunger for human blood. And no one felt this hunger more than Indra. When she killed for the first time we knew what she truly was. I heard her yell in terrible pain and as I ran to her, Dante stopped me. Seeing what Indra was becoming, made him disgusted in knowing that his very own adopted step-daughter was a mixture with the beasts that killed his own and only son. Indra wasn't just a vampire._

 **Callie:** _She was also a werewolf._

I nodded in confirmation.

 **Callie:** _And that's how the werewolf curse works, it doesn't activate until your very first kill._

 **Lexa:** _My mother had found Indra as an infant in the dying arms of her biological mother near a hidden swamp. Her last dying words were to protect Indra from the villagers, my mother always wondered why her last request was specifically that. That night we found out why. Infuriated, Dante forced my mother, once again, to cast a spell that would suppress Indra's werewolf side. Denying any connection with her true self. She begged for my and Anya's help but we didn't listen. We both were all too scared to go against our step-father._

 **Callie:** _Your step-father's an asshole._

I smirk and laugh small in her choice of words but she was right on all counts to call him that.

 **Callie:** _I'm Callista by the way. Callie for short. You should probably know my name if you're going to to tell me your whole life story. And I know yours sorta, your family is legendary. Your sister is a notorious asshole. Who I slept with, classic me._

 **Lexa:** _I can not excuse her behavior but you must understand that our step-father hunted us for centuries. He blamed us for his son's death and our mothers. Our mother died trying to stop Dante from almost killing Anya for protecting Indra and I from his psychotic temper. Ever since then, every time we found a moment of happiness we were forced to flee. Even here in Burlington, where we were happiest of all. Not long after Indra broke the spell that suppressed her hybrid abilities, she and Anya defeated Cage's father but did not get to end his life. After Dante was severely hurt, Anya was going to end him yet, he managed to dagger her with an white oak stake that we did not know he contained. Indra was severely hurt as well and was too weak to chase Dante but did manage to get to Anya in her last moments. I, was not there to help with the fight. I was instructed by Anya to hide our two, at the time newly, adopted siblings and then to go back to help with Dante if needed. I... I was not fast enough... When I got there Anya was in Indra's arms. She was dying... we knew there was nothing we could do._

 _As Indra and I held her in her final moments she made me promise to her to protect our siblings at all costs and to remember that family is first no matter what. Indra feeling that Anya died due to her fault of not being strong enough, though we tried endlessly to assure her that it wasn't her fault, she would not listen. Anya's death and knowing that Dante still lived made Indra angrier than ever. And I'm really hoping that this baby can be way for my sister to find happiness. A way to save her from her self._

Callie seems as she's about to say or ask something but then is cut short by Spencer responding to me.

 **Spencer:** _I'm glad you agree. Because we need your help._

I turn and face Spencer, becoming a quite bit annoyed of being interrupted.

 **Lexa:** _What is it precisely you want and what does it have to do with Callista?_

 **Spencer:** _We want to run Lincoln and his vampires out of town. Indra is the key to that. Everything Lincoln knows about being a vampire, he learned from Indra. Lincoln trusts her, looked up to her. He won't see the betrayal coming._

I am becoming the ut most tired of people trying to use us for their own reasons.

 **Lexa:** _I'm sure you're aware the Indra doesn't like being told what to do._

 **Spencer:** _That's why I brought you here._

I swear if it wasn't for the capture of Callie, I would just flee and take Callie with me. But these walls remind that I am deeply within witch grounds, where they are the strongest and I do not want them to cause any harm to Callie, to the unborn child.

 **Spencer:** _Lincoln drove out the wolves decades ago._

She then glances at Callie, then back to me.

 **Spencer:** _Do you really think he's going to welcome a possible hybrid baby with its prego werewolf mother? Convince Indra to help us and Lincoln won't know about the newest member to your family._

 **Lexa:** _That's sound remarkably like black mail._

 **Spencer:** _Like I said, I'm desperate._

We share an intense stare. More so of a stare down. Thinking it through, I need to make sure Callie is safe at all costs. And at the moment she belongs to the witches. I decide it is best to go along with this plan, for now.

I smirk widely, still maintaining eye contact with Spencer.

 **Lexa:** _Well then, seems I have my work cut out for me, don't I?_

* * *

 **Lexa's POV:**

After my meeting with the witches, they gave me the location of Indra using a Locator Spell. Peering around a building, I spot Indra on the balcony of our hold home. Fixing my eyes on my younger sister I could see where Lincoln got his style from. I climb quickly to our old roof and walk quietly to where I could jump down on the the same balcony as Indra. Landing perfectly behind her, I see her head tilt towards my way but not fully for I know she recognizes my presence.

 **Indra:** _Evening, Alexandria._

 **Lexa:** _Indra._

 **Indra:** _What an entirely unwelcome surprise._

 **Lexa:** _An entirely unsurprising welcome._

I look at my sister, she truly hasn't changed much but she has changed. I admit, I missed her.

 **Lexa:** _Come with me-_

 **Indra:** _I'm not going anywhere. Not until I find out who wants me here._

 **Lexa:** _I believe I just found that out for you._

She then looks at me questionably.

 **Lexa:** _Come with me, please._

* * *

 **3rd persons POV:**

 **Indra:** _No it's impossible_!

 **Lexa:** _I said the same thing myself._

 **Indra:** _This is a lie. You are all lying! Vampires can't have children!_

 **Spencer:** _Can't? Magic made you a vampire but you were born a werewolf. You're the first of your kind. And this pregnancy is one of Natures loop holes._

Indra proceeds to turn and walk dangerously close to Callie.

 **Indra:** _You've been with someone else admit it!_

Lexa interferes by putting herself in front of Callie, protecting her.

 **Callie:** _Hey! I spent days held captive because they think I'm carrying some magical hybrid baby. Don't you think I would've come clean if it wasn't yours?_

 **Spencer:** _My sister gave up her life to do the spell that confirmed the pregnancy. Because of Aria's sacrifice the lives of this girl and your baby are now controlled by us. We can keep them safe or.. we can kill them, if you don't help us take out Lincoln._

Lexa steps forwards in protest and is about to speak but she decides to stay silent.

Spencer steps closer to Indra.

 **Spencer:** _So help me, for the sake of your childs life because the mother won't live long enough to see her first maternity dress._

 **Callie:** _Excuse me?!_

 **Lexa:** _Enough of this! If you want Lincoln out of this town I'll run him out myself._

Everyone eyes Lexa and as Lexa looks up to meet Spencer's eyes they are not found. That's when they all turn to find the witches present along with Spencer on the floor unconscious. Before any of them could react a dark figure appears, walking towards them slowly. Both Indra and Lexa immediately move in front of Callie in their fighting stance.

 _Chill out, prissys._ **The figure** calls out.

The light then reaches this unknown being, showing off her beautiful face in an instant with a matching glowing smile. Eyes almost black yet the light reflecting shows they are truly just a dark brown. Sun kissed skin with a body of a model. Wearing a dark red leather jacket opened, revealing a black tank top that matches her skin tight jeans. Timberlands are the choice of shoes just to finish off her perfectly put outfit.

Both Indra and Lexa relax in realization on who the figure is. But are still in a sort of shock for they haven't seen her in what seems way too long.

 **Callie:** _And who are you?_ she says confused.

 **Indra:** _This is our second youngest sibling-_

 **Lexa:** _Raven._


End file.
